Sebastien Lefebvre
Sébastien Lefebvre (born June 5, 1981) is a French Canadian musician, who is best known as the rhythm guitarist and backing vocalist for pop punk band Simple Plan. He also released his debut solo album “You Are Here/Vous Etes Ici” via Coalition Entertainment Records in 2009 and "Les Robots" in 2011. Sébastien currently uses Framus, specifically the Mayfield. He currently uses Mesa Boogie and Framus amplifiers. He uses a modified Boss chorus pedal and TSébastien currently uses Framus, specifically the Mayfield. He currently uses Mesa Boogie and Framus amplifiers. He uses a modified Boss chorus pedal and T Rex Replica and Tremster Rex Replica and Tremster For over 3 years now, Sébastien Lefebvre and long-time friend Patrick Langlois from MusiquePlus have teamed up to create Man Of The Hour, a new music podcast available on iTunes. Through their extensive knowledge of music and obvious camaraderie, Sébastien and Patrick fill up the Man Of The Hour Show with fun, facts and the best new music. "Man of the Hour" began as a proposed side project to include himself, Patrick Langlois and Bowling For Soup's leading man, Jaret Reddick, though no songs were ever actually recorded. However, T-shirts and other promotional items were made. With no spare time to devote to developing the band, it turned into the radio show they have today; "Man of The Hour", Broadcast on Virgin Radio CJFM in Montreal. Sundays 9:00 pm to 10:00 pm During early 2009 Lefebvre recorded an acoustic EP entitled "You Are Here/Vous Etes Ici." You Are Here / Vous Êtes Ici was released October 20, under Coalition Entertainment (Records) Inc. Sébastien was inspired to make “You Are Here” purely by his love of writing and recording music. The EP could not sound more different from Sébastien’s previous work with Simple Plan. With all the songs having been written, recorded and produced by Sébastien himself, “You Are Here” brings to light the depth of his talent. This seven track EP is a departure from Sébastien's punk rock roots and showcases his folksy, laid back side. The first single "I Fall For You" was released on September 8. A music video was recently released on YouTube. The music video is directed by Simple Plan band mate, Chuck. Lefebvre has also released songs on his Myspace page. These include a cover of Weezer's song Can't Stop Partying and a cover of Tik Tokfrom Kesha. On Seb's Myspace page there are demos of two new songs. On September 8 Lefebvre posted a new album sample on his Myspace for a second ep slated to be released in early 2011. He has also recorded and released another solo EP, called Les Robots, in 2011. He has put it on his official website, and people can download it for free. In November 2010, Sébastien had revealed his new band project with fellow Canadian musician Katie Rox. The two of them formed the duo band Sébastien & Katie. A few weeks after the bands announcement, they released their debut ep "Christmas Etc...". The ep consists of a poppy folk style of music.